Qui détient la force ?
by Chasca
Summary: Noël chez Voldemort... Que vat il se passer ? Quels personnages fantastiques apparaîtront ? Suspense... Un court OS juste pour rire !


**Remerciement :** Merci à Stephanie, ma nouvelle et courageuse correctrice qui m'a aidé à parler un peu mieux français ! Merci aussi à J.K.R. et à Georges Lucas pour leurs fabuleuses créations qui rendent la vie un poil moins monotone...

**Disclaimer : **Voldie et ses Mangemorts ne sortent pas de mon imagination, ni Dark Vador d'ailleurs ! ... Même si mon chat s'appelle Dark Vador. Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse un disclaimer par rapport au nom de mon chat ?

* * *

« 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12... 30 , j'arrive ! »

Lucius et Bellatrix n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire en cette soirée glaciale du 24 décembre que de jouer à cache-cache dans le chalet miteux qui abritait Voldemort et ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Le Seigneur de ténèbres avait choisi de passer ce Noël au beau milieu de la Laponie, et de s'entourer de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mc Nair, Queudver et de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier avait fait des pieds et des mains pour rester en Angleterre avec sa femme et son fils, en conséquence de quoi, Voldemort avait malheureusement dût le punir sévèrement pour lui faire comprendre qui était sa vraie famille. Malefoy déambulait désormais affublé d'une écharpe de lin blanche qui masquait les traces de strangulation laissées par le nouveau sortilège que Voldemort se plaisait à expérimenter. Depuis qu'on lui avait parlé d'un certain Dark Vador et de sa façon d'utiliser la Force pour arriver à ses fins, Voldemort passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de comprendre en quoi consistait cette utilisation de la Force, qui semblait être une forme de magie que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Le pauvre Lucius en avait fait les frais.

Queudver, quant à lui, avait décidé de suspendre une branche de gui au plafond, ce qui avait pour effet de déclencher un concert de protestations à chaque fois que deux personnes se croisaient à cet endroit précis.

La soirée restait cependant très calme. Les Mangemorts discutaient tranquillement autour de la table, tandis qu'une bûche glacée fondait lentement à la lueur des bougies. Voldemort quant à lui, boudait seul au coin du feu. Avachis lamentablement sur le canapé bancal, il ruminait en pensant à ce sale petit Potter qui devait être en train de s'amuser comme un fou avec ses amis traîtres à leur sang à Poudlard. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen d'entrer dans l'école de sorcellerie et de détruire son ennemi juré, ce serait alors le plus beau des Noël ! Voldemort poussa un long soupir. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se changer les idées et tendit l'oreille vers la discussion qui animait ses fidèles serviteurs.

- Arrête, disait Mc Nair à Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Ça nous occuperait au moins. Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

- Lucius, continua Bellatrix, tu débloques complètement là ! Aller à la messe de minuit ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'est une messe ? Parce que moi, non.

- Ben… Je crois que c'est un truc de moldus, mais je ne sais pas, ça pourrait être marrant. On pourrait se cacher dans un coin pour se moquer d'eux !

-Je sais ce que c'est moi, une messe, intervint Queudver.

Tout les Mangemorts lancèrent d'une même voix un « quoi » à la fois interrogatif et moqueur.

- Ben oui, moi je le sais, ajouta Queudver d'une voix faible. Une messe, c'est des moldus qui se réunissent dans une drôle de maison et disent des incantations.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se retourna vivement vers son serviteur.

- Des incantations ? lui demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, qu'ils auraient eux aussi une forme de magie que je ne connaîtrais pas ? Tu dois te moquer de moi Queudver !

- Maître, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils lancent des incantations vers un être supérieur. Oh, bien sûr il ne vous est pas supérieur à Vous, Maître, ajouta Queudver d'un ton implorant.

Voldemort passa la main lentement sur son crâne dépourvu de cheveux. Ainsi, les moldus vénéraient un être qui leur était supérieur… Voldemort lui-même était incapable de faire se réunirdes centaines de sorciers en son nom. Bien sur, en y réfléchissant, il était bien plus glorifiant à ses yeux que tous les sorciers le craignent de tel sorte qu'aucun (sauf quelques imbéciles plus insensés que téméraires) n'osait prononcer son nom.

- Cet être porterait-il le nom de Dark Vador, Queudver ? Si tel est le cas, il faut absolument que je le rencontre. Je ferai semblant de vouloir m'allier à lui, j'apprendrai tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la Force et ensuite, je le détruirai comme un vulgaire gobelet en carton ! Ha ha ha ha ha…

Voldemort se sentit à nouveau revivre, il avait finalement bien fait d'écouter la conversation de ces imbéciles. Cette délicieuse jubilation à l'idée de gagner encore plus de pouvoir fit s'envoler ses idées noires.

Mais Queudver eût l'audace d'interrompre cette douce torpeur.

- Non Maître, Dark Vador est un seigneur Sith, et ce n'est pas lui que les moldus adorent. En fait, je crois que les moldus eux-mêmes ne savent pas à quoi ressemble cet être. Il est abstrait pour eux, mais ils aiment croire qu'il veille sur eux et mettent ainsi tous leurs espoirs en lui.

- Les idiots ! s'esclaffa Voldemort. Et à quoi servent ces incantations ? L'implorent-ils?

- Ils pensent simplement que c'est comme ça qu'ils obtiendront ce qu'ils veulent. Je crois qu'ils le craignent aussi, c'est assez paradoxal…

- Paradoxal ? Ça alors, tu sais ce que ça veut dire Queudver ? demanda Bellatrix dans un rire moqueur. Décidemment, tu m'épates ce soir.

- SUFFIT ! aboya le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous allons nous rendre à cette messe.

- Maître, murmura Mc Nair, vous voulez que l'on se mêle à ces… ces… moldus ?

- Tais-toi imbécile. Nous allons nous amuser ce soir. Comme lorsque vous aviez trop bu à la coupe du monde de Quidditch et que vous aviez fait voler ces moldus.

Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire de bon cœur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Voldemort se dit qu'il allait finalement peut-être passer une bonne soirée. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son corps, il allait pouvoir participer aux festivités, plus question de rester à la traîne pendant que ses fidèles s'amusaient.

Ils enfilèrent leurs capes dans lesquelles ils glissèrent leurs baguettes et s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand tout d'un coup, une détonation provenant de la cheminée les fit sursauter.

Voldemort se retourna et aperçut un énorme bonhomme vêtu tout de rouge. Sa barbe touffue d'un blanc étincelant descendait jusqu'à sa ceinture et lui cachait une grosse partie du visage. Son bonnet rouge et blanc ressemblait étrangement à celui que portait Malefoy pour dormir sans abîmer sa chevelure. À ses côtés se trouvait un sac rempli à ras bord.

Voldemort, malgré sa connaissance très approfondie du monde de la sorcellerie, était abasourdi. Ce gros type lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il était incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

-Ho ho ho, annonça le gros bonhomme.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux rouges. Tous les Mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement.

- Es-tu celui que l'on nomme Dark Vador ? demanda Celui-Dont-Personne-Ne-Prononçait-Le-Nom.

- Oh ho, mais non ! Je suis le Père Noël !

- Maître, dit Queudver, ce doit être l'Être Supérieur que les moldus vénèrent ! Faites attention, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si gentil…

- La ferme, ordonna Voldemort. Que veux-tu Père Noël ?

Le Père Noël regarda autour de lui, l'air perplexe.

- Mais voyons mes amis, baissez vos baguettes, je suis simplement venu vous offrir vos cadeaux ! Bien que vous ne figuriez pas vraiment sur la liste des gentils… ajouta-t-il en prenant l'air d'un père faisant la leçon à son enfant, ce qui énerva profondément Voldemort.

- Maître, lança Mc Nair d'un ton vif, ce gros bonhomme nous ment ! Je me souviens parfaitement avoir appris étant enfant que le Père Noël n'existe pas ! Ce sont les elfes de maison qui apportent les cadeaux.

- Oui Maître, Mc Nair a raison, rétorqua Bellatrix. Je me rappelle très bien que tout ce folklore était un prétexte pour que l'on se tienne à carreau et que l'on fiche la paix à nos parents pendant la période de Noël.

- Imposteur ! hurla Malefoy en menaçant le pseudo Père Noël de sa baguette.

- Mais voyons, protesta ce dernier, vous faîtes erreur ! Il est vrai qu'à une époque les elfes distribuaient les cadeaux, je n'étais que leur chef, mais ils faisaient n'importe quoi. Ils se trompaient de maison, se mélangeaient dans les cadeaux, perdaient les listes… À tel point que les gens ont fini par croire à un certain Père Fouettard ! Mais depuis longtemps, c'est moi qui me coltine tout le boulot. Les elfes restent dans les ateliers à préparer les cadeaux et moi je passe la nuit dehors, ce qui me vaut chaque année une bonne bronchite.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais il va falloir que tu me prouves ce que tuavances, ordonna Voldemort.

- Oh ho, c'est facile ! J'ai des cadeaux pour chacun d'entre vous…

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Voldemort et de ses adeptes, le Père Noël versa le contenu de son sac sur le sol moisi du chalet. Les Mangemorts se ruèrent sur le cadeau déstiné à leur Maître afin d'avoir l'immense honneur de le lui remettre. C'est Queudver qui fût étrangement le plus rapide. Voldemort ouvrit le petit paquet qui portait son nom et en sortit un bracelet d'or jaune incrusté de rubis sur lequel les lettres GG avaient été gravées. Le bracelet avait appartenu à Godric Gryffondor et déjà Voldemort se demandait qui il allait bien pouvoir assassiner afin de s'en faire un horcruxe.

- Père Noël, demanda Bellatrix qui venait de passer sa nouvelle cape violette brodée de fils d'or, comment faîtes-vous pour passer dans chaque maison en seulement une nuit ?

- Oh ho, et bien c'est facile, j'utilise un retourneur de temps ! C'est très utile. L'inconvénient, c'est que même avec ce petit objet, je ne parviens jamais à avoir le temps de passer dans chaque maison, mais chut ! Pour les Oubliés, je préfère les laisser croire que c'est la faute des elfes !

Les Mangemorts s'esclaffèrent et le Père Noël transplana. La soirée devint chaleureuse et agréable, et Voldemort passa finalement l'un des meilleurs Noël de toute son existence.

**FIN**

* * *

Petit bouton à gauche, petit bouton à gauche, petit bouton à gauche..

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'essaye de vous hypnotiser pour que vous me laissiez une review. Ca marche ?


End file.
